1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to casters that are used to provide rolling support for objects. The improvement resides in the provision of a simple but effective caster brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Casters are utilized to provide rolling support for a wide variety of objects used in many different commercial, industrial, institutional and residential applications. In industry casters are utilized to support racks of goods in warehouse facilities in such diverse environments as supporting metal parts for degreasing, painting and drying and for trays of bakery goods. In commercial applications casters support typewriter stands, computer furniture, chairs and delivery carts, as well as many other structures. Institutional furniture in hospitals is supported on casters. For example, hospital beds employ casters, as do the tray stands that are wheeled to the sides of hospital beds from which bedridden patients eat. In homes, chairs and other furniture, such as baby cribs and walkers are supported by casters.
In virtually all applications the advantage of mounting articles on casters is that objects can be moved far more quickly and easily by rolling them across a floor on casters, rather than pushing or lifting them.
One significant disadvantage which exists with respect to conventional casters is the absence of some simple but effective braking mechanism. For example, with baby furniture such as cribs and walkers it is quite convenient to roll a crib or permit an infant to propel a walker at times. However, at other times the fact that such furniture and other objects can be moved so rapidly and easily presents a safety hazard. For example, a baby in a crib, can, by bouncing in the crib, propel the crib on casters to dangerous locations, such as to the top of a flight of stairs. The same is true of an infant unattended in a walker. Likewise, in a hospital environment it is quite convenient to be able to roll a serving tray stand to the bedside of a patient, but disconcerting to the patient when even very light forces applied to the tray stand during the consumption of a meal cause the stand to roll away on its casters.